


Silent

by Avertbeep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avertbeep/pseuds/Avertbeep
Summary: Iwaizumi is a normal high schooler. One day at school he meets Oikawa Tooru, who is deaf.Imaizumi befriends Oikawa, but there something Imaizumi doesn't find out until it's too late.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Silent

"Hajime, Hajime! It's time to wake up,"my mom yelled. "Ugh, I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. You see, last night I stayed up til 3:00 studying for a stupid test, quiz or whatever it's supposed to be. I stared at the ceiling for a moment before slowly getting out of my soft and comfortable bed and heading downstairs for breakfast. My stomache was yelling at me to eat but my mind couldnt care less. I don't have a big apitite today. It probably has something to do with all the granola bars I ate last night. After I reluctantly shoved food down my throat, I quietly went up the stairs, careful not wake my brother, who had an off day today. Lucky him. I put on my teal Aoba Johsai uniform quickly and headed for the front door, walking to literal hell, school. The kids are all assholes and make fun of everyone for the smallest thing that you can even see. I have a small friend group, and to make it worse, the teachers call on me for every problem. All of the snakes at this school think I'm a teachers pet. They make fun of my black hair calling me a depressed emo kid.  
Without even realisng it at first, I was at school. Should I go inside? I have 20 minutes before class starts. I'll just head inside to get over with. Maybe no one will notice me. Hopefully, that's the case. As I step inside the huge classroom filled with books and learning material, I see my teacher looking nervous. She has this awful look on her face like she was expecting something horrible.  
I sat down at my desk and unload my pencils and binder for the class period. After that, I take out my book and start reading the best book ever. The book I'm reading currently is amazing. The plot is great. The author explains each character's backstory wonderfully. A teen named Adrien is the main character, we both have shiny green eyes. His personality is where I really relate though, he is shy and the odd kid of the class. Adrien also struggles with regret, which causes problems with his mental health and how people perceive him.  
As Im reading a chapter towards the middle of the story, the bell rings. I hate that bell, it's too damn loud! Our school needs a more soothing sound to start classes, not one that sounds like a marching band getting stommped on by elephants.  
Our teacher with that same terrible expression displayed on her face, told us to settle down and listen. I wondered why Miss Hanae had the that weird look one her face. Does she have something to say to us? Maybe a new student? Of course there is the chance of hearing about her retirement. God, I hope it's that one.  
"O-Ok class," said Miss Hanae. "It's time to meat our new edition to this class. Now before he steps inside the room, I need to address something. Oikawa is deaf. His condition limits the ear's ability to hear. Now, in class he will most likely have hearing aids in, but I assume he will not outside of class. From the bottom of my heart, I ask of every single person in this room to be kind to him." Hearing this information I was shocked. Our class was going to be a complete ass to the poor kid.  
The teacher stepped out of the room to get Oikawa. As he walked inside everyone stared. You could tell he was nervous about the new learning environment. I heard Akemi say he was hot. As I heard this my emotions rampaged. They could not put this poor kid through that hell. The girl Akemi is the same girl who cheated on Eiji last week because he was boring. Akemi is constantly getting in and out of relationships. Even though I don't personally know Oikawa yet, you can just tell that he is a good person.  
Oikawa starts signing with his hands. Miss Hanae translated for the class. " Hello my name is Tooru Oikawa, Please call me Oikawa. I hope we all can be friends." The classic please don't hurt me I hope we can be friends introduction. It's sad every new student has to go through the initiation. In this process you can either become popular within days, or end up like me and join the quite kids who get death threats. There is no in-between in my grade. I hope Oikawa will be fine. I get this weird attraction towards him. Not in a romantic way, but in a "I want to be friends with him way."Well, I guess I'll see at lunch if Oikawa ends up like me or sits with Akemi and her lackeys.

Miss Hanae signals for Oikawa to sit next to my best friend Hanamaki. At least I know Maki won't mess with him too much. The thing with Makki is that he is nice to people before he knows what they're like. Hanamaki is an overall nice guy; however, that's not the case with his close friends. He is a little piece of shit to Mattsun and I. Makki constantly annoys us, and pulls ridiculous pranks. One time he put milk in our lactose intolerant coach's coffee. Let's just say Makki had a ruff day. He was gasping for breath at the end of practice from all of the running he had to do. 

Maki smiles and gives Oikawa a thumbs up to signal a hello. Oikawa smiles back at him and waves. We sit through a boring language class. Miss Hanae was signing while simultaneously signing for Oikawa. I honestly didn't understand why she was signing. Wasn't Oikawa supposed to have hearing aids? I wonder this as the loud zoo bell rings and startles me. With that it was time for honors math. I absolutely hate math, but I'm good at it, so I take honors for a better collage resume.

Science is one of the two classes I have without my friends. Instead of Makki and Mattsun, I had the rude popular girls and the loud mouth sport athletes. I play volleyball myself, but I don't act like a complete asshole. While thinking about volley ball practice after school, I see Oikawa silently slip into class. Akemi notices and alerts her friends. They stare at him with devious grins sprawled upon their ugly faces. "Hi Oikawa," Akemi says loudly. Oikawa doesn't notice the ruckus and continues to make his way to his desk. Akemi walks over to him at his desk and signals to him to turn on his hearing aids. Oikawa complies and turns the little devices on. "Hi, Oikawa is it," Akemi says. "U-Uh yes that is my name." "Well I just want to welcome you personally to Aoba Johsai!" "Th-Thank you," Oikawa stutters out. "Well then, see you around."

Akemi walks away laughing. When she got to her lackeys, she said "He is totally in love with me! He is kind of cute honestly. Too bad he's deaf. No one wants to date a deaf pig." Hearing this I became mad. Akemi was just a little bitch who judges people of the littlest of things. Oikawa cannot control if he is deaf or not! Why would you criticize him for that! This gave me confidence as I stood up. I walked over to Oikawa and was only thinking one thing. "Hey Oikawa, would you like to sit with me at lunch?" I patted Oikawa on the arm to signal him to turn on his hearing aids. "H-Hi," Oikawa said softly. "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to sit with my friends and me at lunch later?" "Umm sure" "Ok perfect I'll tell Makki and Mattsun when I see them again!" Wait, isn't Makki the guy I sit beside in class, " Oikawa asked. Oh yeah, you do sit by him! I hope he didn't cause you any trouble. He tends to be an ass sometimes." "O-Oh not at all. He was very nice." "I'm glad to hear that." Suddenly the bell rang and startled the boys. Oikawa put his hands over his ears quickly. "What's wrong, " I asked with concern. "Too loud of a noise. Way too loud." "Are you okay, " I asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm good now." "Well, see you at lunch." "B-bye." I waved goodbye and walked over to my seat. Out teacher didn't go over anything new today. It was just a review of the previous day's education. While she was talking about the periodic table elements, I zoned out thinking about random things. My mind wandered to after school practice with the volleyball team. I cannot wait another three classes until practice. It's too long. It's a good thing Makki and Mattsun are in my next class before lunch or else I would be bored out of my mind! As my mind continued to pay attention to anything but the teacher, my gaze drifted over to Oikawa's desk, where he was reading the teacher's lips and listening very carefully. His hair is really bouncy and a nice shade of caramel brown. His eyes were like puppy dog eyes and his- "Iwaizumi! Are you paying attention," the teacher asked angrily. "Um-m yes I am am." "Then what did I just talk about?" "Y-you talked about... Shit I wasn't paying attention. I don't know what to say this is really bad and I don't know what to do and--- I looked across the room and Oikawa was trying to tell me the answer with his hands. Oikawa showed me his notes and I saw that he wrote a whole section on hurricanes and the cause of them. There was stuff like storm serge and air pressure on there. I looked back up at the teacher and said" Y-you talked about hurricane's storm serge and how that can cause serious flooding." "Yes, I suppose I did. Great job Iwaizumi." I glance back across the room to look at Oikawa. I think he sensed me staring at him because he turned his head my way. I formed my hands in the shape of a thumbs up and smile to show my gratitude. He just smiles then goes back to paying attention to the teacher. Why did Oikawa do that? If he got caught he would be in trouble. Is he really that kind? No one at this school does stuff like that. Why am I blown away by one act of kindness? Since stepping in the classroom this morning, this boy had made me feel all sorts of emotions. He made me feel angry, happy, confident, and I think ... love. Do I really have a crush on a boy Iv'e known for two class periods? It's crazy but there is no other explanation. The way he make my heart beat fast and the way he gives me confidence is unbelievable. The last time I felt like this was when I liked a girl named Mika in middle school. I'm glad I transitioned out of liking girls. Cute guys , like Oikawa are much better than short snotty brats like Mika and Akemi. Oikawas not short nor snotty at all. From what iv'e seen so far, he looks like a kind soul. Not to mention he's taller than me. Im guessing he's about six feet tall. The bell erupted my daydreaming about Oikawa. Instead it reminded me that we had lunch next. I waited for Oikawa beside the door. When he got there he just nodded, telling me that he saw me. We walk to lunch in silence. I guess its not very different for Oikawa, it's always like this for him. Not hearing would be terrible, Oikawa is so strong for being able to live like this. He really is amazing. When we got to the cafeteria, I grabbed us and the two morons a table near the corner. Oikawa unloaded his bento box from his bag. I did the same as well. Right as I was about to take a bite of my fish, I saw saw Makki and Mattsun walking over to where we were sitting. I looked at Oikawa awkwardly and signaled him to turn on his hearing aids. "Hey Iwaizumi," Makki said weirdly. "You didn't tell us you made a new friend." "Fuck off," I said. "Meet Oikawa, Oikawa this is Hanamaki and Matsukawa." "Hey dude," Mattsun spoke. "Just call me Mattsun and you can call this dumbass Maki," he spoke playfully. "H-Hi," Oikawa stutters shyly. We all sit down and talk about random topics like milk bread and volleyball, but I see Oikawa turn his hearing aids off. I wonder why he did that, I think to myself. Makki and Mattsun didn't notice though, they kept going on and on about how much Ushijima looks like an egg. Honestly, I would have to agree on that one. "Hey Oikawa," Mattsun spoke suddenly. "Oikawa? Hey, earth to Oikawa!" Makki and I look at each other. Did Mattsun seriously not know that Oikawa was deaf. I thought everyone would know by lunch time. Usually rummers spread pretty fast at this school. When Akemi cheated on Eiji, everyone knew by lunch time. Akemi was telling her side of the story to anyone that asked and Eiji was in the corner not talking because he was ashamed of himself. God I hate Akemi. "Um Mattsun, Oikawa is deaf." "WHAT," Mattsun screamed. "He was talking normally earlier, why is that?" "Hearing aids dumbass," Makki spoke calmly. "Ok how did I not know this?" "I don't know," I said tiredly. "Can you get Oikawa to turn on his hearing aids?" "Sure I guess," I complied. I tapped Oikawa gently for what feels like the millionth time today. "H-Hi Oikawa", Mattsun spoke. "Hi" "Well, u-um I just found out that your deaf. "Okay," Oikawa spoke not caring at all. He looks used to it by now. When you have a disability like he does I guess it's normal for people to feel shocked. "Oh um Okay," Mattsun said. "Do you play any sports," he said trying to make small talk. "I want to play volleyball but I don't know how to tryout. At my old school I was the setter." All three of us looked at each other. "This is perfect," Makki screamed. "Our team is in need of a setter right now. We all play volleyball so we can introduce you to the coach, and maybe he'll let you on the team!" Oikawa's eyes lit up like fireworks. He happily spoke,"Yo-you really do that?!" "Of course that's what friends are for." "Fr-friends? Iv'e never had a friend before." Oikawa spoke sadly. "Well I. guess the other kids were really missing out," Makki said uncharacteristically. At this moment I thought wow, this is why I'm friends with these people. Oikawa kept his hearing aids on and we all talked about different topics. Oikawa brought up Aliens and how they had to be real. Before our group knew it, the lunch bell had rung and it was time for our other classes. The remaining classes were not interesting. I did my work though, and before I knew it, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. It was time to introduce Oikawa to the coach. Earlier Oikawa told me he had Math last, so I waited beside the classroom. Oikawa quickly walked out of the room in search of Iwaizumi. In fact it was so fast that he ended up bumping into to him. Oikawa quickly turned on his hearing aids to apologize. "It's fine," Iwaizumi said happily. "Hurry up, I need to introduce you to coach!" The two boys practically ran down the hallway eager to make it to the gym. Iwaizumi walked in first to get the coach. Coach was talking to the new girl managers and showing them how to take down the net. "Next you unscrew the pole then- Oh Iwaizumi what do you need?" "Well coach, my friend Oikawa, who is new here wants to try out for the team," I said Happily. "Sure what position does he play?" "He played setter in middle school." "Bring him inside," coach said. I went outside of the gym doors to get Oikawa. We both walked in the gym to talk to the coach. "Coach this is Oikawa. He's deaf..." "Oh," coach looked like he was thinking. "That shouldn't matter, show me what you've got!" Coach gave Oikawa a thumbs up. I grabbed a ball and handed it to Oikawa. Oikawa spoke shyly" C-Can I serve it?" "Sure," coach complied. Oikawa picked up the volleyball and started to bounce it. Then all of the sudden he tossed it straight into the air and did the most beautiful jump serve I've ever seen. When he hit the ball it made this satisfying smack. You could see the ball hit the back corner in the exact spot you usually want it. "Wow okay kid," coach said. "Good serve. Iwaizumi spike some balls at him and see if he can receive well." "Yes sir," I yelled. I hit some down balls, line shots, cross sort, and roll shots at him. He got just about all of them. "Yeah," I screamed. "That's how you do it!" I was happy because with those receives coach would have to let him on the team. "Oikawa set Iwaizumi some." Oikawa nodded a picked up a ball. He tossed it up in the air and set the ball perfectly. "You're on the team kid." "R-REALLY," Oikawa practically screamed. "THANK YOU THANK YOU." With that Oikawa was the team for good, and I think this will be the start of something amazing. His receives and sets were flawless. Not to mention his beautiful serve. Oikawa will be starting In no time. I just hope his hearing doesn't get in the way of his playing. He does not really seem to like loud noises and a volleyball gym is very loud. I guess I'll just have to wait this one out and see how he does. From just watching Oikawa's tryout, I can see that Oikawa must have worked hard to get that good. He really is amazing I thought to my self as practice was coming to an end. Coach made me clean up the gym today. It's my responsibility being captain of course. Our team called it up then everyone headed their own ways. "He really is something huh," I mutter to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit, this is my first ever fanfic. Tell me if you have any ideas or writing tips❤️


End file.
